1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to the field of motorized hand tools and in particular to hole saws adapted for use with drill motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Improved hole saws are now available which are constructed by fastening one or more flexible metal saw blades to the circumference of a cylindrical frame. The saw blade is attached to the frame so that the teeth of the saw blade or blades extend beyond the end of the frame. The frame may contain holes for weight and or balance and is adapted to fit in the chuck of a portable drill motor.
The use of such hole saws in the building trades presently creates an environmental problem. The saws produce a significant amount of dust and debris as openings are cut into walls, ceilings and other flat surfaces. The dust is normally scattered over the work area, the operator and the drill motor. This problem is of particular concern when making overhead openings of the type required for the installation of recessed lighting fixtures.
While the operator may use protective clothing and a dust mask for personal protection, this does not resolve the problem of dust scattering around the work area or falling into a drill motor. The environmental problem is of particular concern when openings are needed in interior surfaces of existing structures where the dust will fall on carpets, furniture and other room furnishings. Drop cloths may be used to protect the immediate area around the hole cutting operation, however, finer dust particles may settle a significant distance away from the work area.
What is needed is a hole saw which will permit the cutting of openings in walls, ceilings and other surfaces, while preventing the dust created by the cutting operation from escaping into the environment.